


colors, mixed

by genesis_frog



Series: poetry [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Injury, Kinda, Lowercase, Poetry, Spoilers for 2x26, and light spoilers for caleb backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: he is, she is, they are:





	colors, mixed

mollymauk was blood and pomegranate juice, lipstick and lace, red velvet and circus tents and silk sashes. he was teeth and tithe and thanks, fingers and flings and fun, bandages and berries. he was blushes, and battles, and beaming smiles, and scarlet eyes.

caleb is earth and flame, coal and dust and iron and mud, campfires and calligraphy, fur and fire and fey. he is marigolds and ginger roots, cloaks and coats, peat moss and paper. he is a single glove worn on only one hand and dirty old bandages, scar tissue under wraps.

nott is golden and glowing, coins and buttons and things that shine like suns, buttercups by the road and butterfly wings. she is earrings and earmuffs, baubles and beads, handmade luxury. she is too large eyes that glow in the dark and yellowed teeth in a masked mouth.

fjord is salt spray and wild wind, brackish water almost black with seaweed and kelp, turtle shells and orcish skin. he is skies before rainfall and skies after dawn, eyes that glow in sunless shade. he is algae drifting in listless waves, fish that hide in schools, scales that blind in sunlight.

jester is open skies and open blossoms, blueberries and buds and blooms, skirts that swirl and hair that curls. she is ink pressed onto paper and walls, paint across cheeks like indigo freckles. she is everything but blue, smiles and laughter and love and sometimes fear, but tears only behind a mask.

beauregard is mountains mighty and old, skies after sunset and moons overhead, fabric heavy with responsibility. she is leather-bound literature and stars and formation and formation and formation. she is a new bruise, a broken bone, what happens if i poke at it, oh it only hurts more.

yasha is storm and sun, dark nights that become violet days, bruised skin and broken bones and wildflowers. she is steel and wool, fields for a tired traveler to lay. she is as delicate as pressed flowers, as rough and imperfect as war paint.

caduceus is fruit and fungi, pale roots that take hold, rot that destroys and soil that creates, dogwood trees in the spring. he is home-grown tea steeped too light, stones shimmering in a riverbed. he is iridescent beetles, and unbleached bone, and fresh flesh made food.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe if i try hard enough I can force EVERY group of about 7 characters into association with one color from roygbiv


End file.
